A Grown Up's Game
by ThornyCrimson
Summary: When stuck inside, a young Claude must find a new way to entertain himself. Contains yaio/slash, incest, and shota.


Claude had never liked the rain. It kept him from going outside, and made the Sterling Mansion seem a lot creepier than it already was. By the looks of it, the heavy sheets of rain weren't going to stop anytime soon, so he was trapped for the night, scowling out of the dismal house into even more dismal weather. Abandoning his post at the window seat, he looked around his room and, deciding there was nothing of interest to be found, marched out to wander the halls.

He ghosted around the big creaky house for a while, letting his feet lead them where they may, only stopping when he came face-to-face with the door to his cousin's room. He placed a hand on the doorknob for a moment, then quietly let himself into the room.

Alexander was sitting on his bed cross-legged, book in hand. Being a vampire, he didn't need to lights to see the small print, so the room was dark, only occasionally illuminated by lightning flashing outside. He was totally engrossed with his story, and didn't notice his cousin slip through the door, not until he felt two hands covering his own on the books front and back, slamming it shut. He gave a startled cry, and would have dropped the book if it weren't for Claude's hands holding his in place.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Claude's mouth stretched into a grin. He let go of the book and broke into giggles as Alexander set it down and crossed his arms over his narrow chest.

"That was mean," he stated simply.

Claude, who had wondered over to mess with things on the small desk in the room, looked back, still grinning, and replied, "No, you're just a baby about stupid stuff like that. It's not my fault you're a scaredy bat."

Alexander puffed up a bit at that, but decided to let it go for now. He shifted to the edge of the bed so his legs hung over the side and crossed his ankles, then uncrossed them again, remembering how the other day Claude had made a comment that he sat like a little girl. That had led to one of their numerous little tussles, and their grandmother berating them again, and he simply didn't feel like fighting today.

"So what do you want, anyway?," he asked.

"I'm bored and there's nothing to do anywhere else, so I came to see what you were doing."

Alexander reached behind him, retrieving his book, showing it off to Claude. "I was reading," he stated pointedly.

"And that's boring too," Claude replied (Alexander stuck his tongue out at him), "So now we're both bored, what do we do?" He stopped fiddling with his cousin's things to walk over and sit on the bed beside him, swinging his legs and thumping his heels on the bed frame. This sound irritated Alexander, who was already a bit on edge at his cousin's presence. After all, Claude usually only opted to play with him if he was intent on causing some sort of mischief.

"Stop that."

Claude looked up at his cousin, then smirked and deliberately kicked the bed harder. Alexander pushed at his side (so much for not wanting to fight), and he responded immediately, like a trip wire had been set off. He pushed back, only kept going until Alexander was laying on his side, and he loomed over him. He simply stared for a moment before reaching his hand to Alexander's hair, grabbing a bit of it.

Alexander flinched, expecting him to yank it harshly, but was surprised when he simply tugged at it lightly, a contemplative look on his face. The odd expression (odd for Claude anyway) was soon replaced by a slight twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth. He placed both hands firmly on either side of Alexander's head and said, "I know what game we can play."

This caught Alexander's interest, and he simply raised an eyebrow. Claude hopped off the bed to go to the door, closing and locking it. He turned around and leaned his back on the door, looking at his cousin who was now sitting upright again, gazing back at him.

"Take off your clothes first."

Alexander's eyes widened considerably. "What?"

"It's how you play. Just do it."

Alexander was instantly skeptical of this and asked, "What kind of a game is this?"

Claude rolled his eyes, stomping back over to the bed. He climbed back on, pushing Alexander onto his back. "It's just the way it goes, now come on," he said, lightly tugging at the end of his cousin's shirt.

Alexander pushed his hand away, trying to sit back up, but Claude wouldn't let him, so instead he fell back to the bed and huffed under his breath. "Well what's this game called?"

"Sex."

"I've never heard of it before. I bet it isn't even real, and you're just making this all up."

Claude glared down at him, poking Alexander's forehead. "It is too, I saw some of the grown ups playing it once." He was referring to when this or that aunt and uncle spent the weekend at the mansion to visit. He had been in the guest room snooping through their things, and had to hide quickly when they walked in.

"Well how come I've never seen them playing it before?"

Claude brought the finger he was using to poke Alexander up to his lips and whispered, "It's a secret kind of game. They didn't know I was there 'cause I was hiding in the closet. The door was cracked though, and I saw the whole thing with my own eyes."

At first he had thought they were fighting, but the whispers afterward implied that the game had actually been quite enjoyable for both parties, and ever since he had been dying to try it, but assumed it was a two-player game only. Now that he had found the other 'player', he was eager to get started. But Alexander still seemed too unsure for his liking.

"Well, if it's a secret game for just the grownups…," he trailed off looking away.

"We can't just let the grownups have all the fun! Don't be such a baby Alexander!"

This sent Alexander into action, and he pushed his cousin with enough force to get him off, and sat up straight. He glared at Claude and said, "I am NOT a baby." He began removing his shirt much to his cousin's delight. The games were still on apparently. Claude joined him in the removal of their clothes, and it turned into something of a race to see who could get undressed first. Alexander had hesitated when it came to the underwear, but was spurred on by a smirk from Claude. Soon they were both stark naked.

Alexander used his hands in an attempt to cover himself. "Now what?" he said, his body flushing a light pink at being exposed.

Claude leaned forward, placing his lips against Alexander's, who froze in surprise. They sat that way, neither moving, for a about a minute, all the while turning very red in the face. "I think we're supposed to move..," Claude mumbled, and the movement against their lips shot a little shiver down their spines. Assuming that was what they were aiming for, Claude took the lead in the kiss, slightly marveling at how sensitive something like lips good be.

It took an moment for Alexander to follow in suite, but he soon got the hang of it.

"Nnghh…"

It wasn't long before Claude decided to take things further, and slipped his tongue between Alexander's lips, who tried to pull away in shock. Claude's hands came up to his shoulders to hold him in place though, and he had no choice but to bear it. Eventually it didn't seem so bad and he even began to enjoy himself a bit, sighing into the kiss. His body was wracked with shivers, and he found himself slowly being pushed down to be pinned by his cousin.

Claude's hands began to roam over Alexander's body, and he deepened the kiss, making the slightly smaller boy gasp and shudder, and lightly wrap his hands around Claude's neck. He felt like if he let go he would float away, or something equally strange, so he held on for dear life.

When hands made their way down just between his legs, he cried out, pulling away enough to look down between them. Claude was skimming his fingers over the boys most private place, making his legs quake and his stomach do flips.

"A-ah…," he began gasping as the strokes got harder and faster. He could feel his toes curling as he tried to get away from the new shocking sensation, but Claude would have none of that, and pinned him back down with another kiss. He sped his hand up, while using the other to lightly rub over one of the pink nubs that were starting to pucker on his cousin's chest, keeping in rhythm with his strokes.

"Mmh.. Mhh.. Nnngghhhhh…."

Alexander's gasps and moans were the only thing that could be heard in the room other than the rain outside. He could feel.. something happening, but he wasn't sure what exactly, it was like heated waves broiling around in his stomach and thighs and he didn't know whether he should welcome it or be afraid, but either way it was coming, and fast. When the feeling reached it's peak and crashed over him, his whole body tensing up. He jerked his head to the side, breaking the kiss.

"NNNGAAAHHHHHH!"

The two were still young, and their bodies weren't fully developed, so no cum was involved (not that they would know the difference until some other time). Alexander laid there, shell shocked and breathing heavily, slowly coming down from his high. When the white dots cleared from his visions, he realized that Claude was leaning over him and looking at him in shock. He carefully sat up, gazing back as his cousin with wide eyes. Things were eerily silent as the two stared.

Tentatively, Claude leaned forward and placed a kiss on Alexander's cheek, then another on his jaw bone, making a trail down his throat. He exposed his fangs slightly, and carefully grazed the smooth flesh, making his cousin shiver once again. He reached out, taking his cousin's hands, placing them on his own body, encouraging him to explore.

Alexander took the initiative and allowed his hands to travel first up to gently stoke Claude's face, then down to his chest. He remembered how sensitive his own nipples had been at the mercy of Claude, and made slow, careful circles on and around them. The breath caught in his cousins throat as he continued to nuzzled Alexander's neck, and soon he was making similar gasping sounds to the ones that had come from his cousin earlier.

Alexander leaned the other boy onto his back, kneeling over him, and, following Claude's example, trailed little kisses down his body. The closer he got to his cousin's nether regions, the faster the little gasps and breaths came, and so he continued.

When he reached his destination, he slowly ran his tongue over the small head, tasting it, and not finding it entirely displeasing. Claude's legs jumped slightly, and a small cry escaped his mouth. Encouraged, Alexander placed quick little kisses up the underside of the small shaft, then engulfed the whole thing. Claude nearly jumped off the bed.

"Ah! A-aa-ahh…"

He bobbed his head a few times, running his tongue around the tip, all at a slow pace, working more or less on instincts and curiosity. Claude's hips began lifting off the bed, his breath quickening. Soon, his fingers were tangled in Alexander's hair, not sure if he was trying to stop him or make him go faster.

"A-alex- AH! Alexaandeerrr.. I-I'm I-nnngggGGHH!"

His whole body lifted up off the bed for a moment, then fell back, as if boneless. Alexander carefully untangled Claude's legs from around his neck, and placed them back on the bed. He crawled up to lay beside the other boy's shivering body, wrapping his arms around the other's chest. Once Claude had calmed himself, he turned into the embrace, burying his head in the crook of Alexander's neck. They lay there quietly for a bit until,

"So how did you like the game?" Alexander whispered.

Claude thought for a moment before answering, "I'm not sure… it was different then I thought it would be…"

Alexander let the subject drop as he fished up the covers to cover them both. He was exhausted, and being as Claude was already half asleep, he was certain he was as well.

**AU: Ok, so this is the first fan fiction I've ever actually _finished ever. And it's incest and shota, so obviously I'm going to hell, but whatevs._ ****So yeah, tell me what you think. I personally think the whole second half was kinda.. weak. I dunno.**


End file.
